Stick Dinner
|name = Stick Dinner |kana = スティック゠ディナー |rōmaji = Sutikku Dinā |japanese voice = Masahiro Yamanaka |english voice = Greg Chun |manga debut = Chapter 186 |anime debut = Episode 77 (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Brown |status = Alive |affiliation = Kite |previous affiliation = Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |occupation = Amateur Hunter |previous occupation = Member of the Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |image gallery = yes}} Stick Dinner ( スティック゠ディナー, Sutikku Dinā) is an Amateur Hunter who is hired to survey the country of Kakin Empire with Kite. He comes from the same town as Spinner. Stick is in charge of dinner. According to Kite, he and his fellow Amateur Hunters in the former Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team have excellent potential to be Pro-Hunters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 Appearance Stick sports a big afro, while wearing a white and blue sleeved T-shirt with a Jenny symbol on the top left side of the shirt and red pants with a pattern of stars going down the sides. Personality Stick comes off as a jolly person, constantly found smiling/laughing and likes saying puns in his sentences. Background Stick grew up with Spinner in a mining area where the Small-billed Swans lived. When it was designated to be a mining area, they started to protest. Only Kite took them seriously, buying the whole area for them. Plot Chimera Ant arc Stick along with his fellow Amateur Hunters survey the country of Kakin to find new species of animals. He and the other Amateur Hunters are left in shock and awe when they find out Gon is the son of the legendary Hunter Ging Freecss, and that he and Killua are Pro-Hunters. The Amateur Hunters then introduce themselves and Stick when introduces himself, he also details he's in charge of dinner like his last name and laughs about it. After they all enjoy a meal together, it's decided that with the help of Gon and Killua to scavenge for more species of animals before their contract expires within a month. As Gon and Killua search for new species of creatures, Spin and Stick observe their progress. Spin praises them on how they manage to unconsciously find new species, while Stick claims it's a skill they have and laughs, but also mentions it's also their instinct and luck. With their exploration in Kakin completed, Kite and the Amateur Hunters report their findings to the Kakin Zoologist Wong. In thanks for their hard work, Wong informs the group that the Southernpiece Auction House obtained a strange part of an amazing and unknown species of the sort, and they're now hiring Hunters to find and capture a live specimen. Thanks to Wong's influence Podungo with the other Amateur Hunters, Gon, Killua, and Kite manage to see the part of the unknown species at the Auction House. After examining the part Podungo expresses interest in analyzing the piece and Mon volunteers to stay behind to help her. So Stick along with the rest of the group go to a beach located near Yorknew City in order to find more clues about the whereabouts of the creature, but find nothing. Podungo later contacts Kite and informs him the part came from a Chimera Ant Queen. Upon hearing this although he laughs about it, he states concern over that kind of insect.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 Sometime after the search on the beach Stick and the group do some research on 10 or more people that have gone missing in the last 6 months and come up with nothing. So when Kite asks where the part was found Spin finds out it was found in the Mitene Union near NGL. When the group arrives at the NGL Border Stop the group are meet by two representatives of NGL.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 After various screening and examinations performed to exclude any visitors not meeting the NGL conditions, the only people who meet those conditions are Stick, Podungo, Gon, Killua, and Kite. When the group enter NGL, they all rent horses and take along two NGL Interpreters as guides.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Though after some time in NGL Kite and the group get an S.O.S. message from one of Ponzu's bees detailing the Chimera Ants' nest location and for someone to contact the Hunter Association. Kite sensing immediate danger sends Podungo and Stick back to the border to get help.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 Stick is later seen somewhere outside of NGL, with Banana, Lin, and Spin as Banana gives a detailed explanation about the Chimera Ants social structure and how/what the Queen does after she gives birth to a king. Stick notes how it'll be a tough road for them ahead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 Spin mentions that Stick and her come from a small mining town that was purchased by Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Stick is seen once again along with the other Amateur Hunters, Kite, and Koala waving goodbye to Gon, after he visits Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 337 Stick along with his fellow Amateur Hunters, Kite, Koala, and Gon visit Spin's hometown and spectate a large flock of Small-billed Swans fly into the sky.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Stick_Dinner ru:Стик_Ужин Category:Male characters Category:Amateur Hunters